No Title For Now
by Cherry Romancer
Summary: Rating will go up! Finally updated! Reviews please. Flames ignored.
1. Default Chapter

No Title For Now

Prologue

Cherry: I'm sorry that I haven't written for so long! I really am! It's just that I'm not supposed to be on the computer at all for a long time. I have to wait until I'm alone in the house to do anything!

Yugi: The readers don't care. As long as you write. Do you realize that there are some writers out there who won't update their stories for years at a time?

Cherry: I know, and I'm becoming one of them!! (cries)

Yami: Aibou, forget it. Little Miss Pity-Party just wants to wallow in her own misery.

Yugi: (hides in the closet)

Cherry: (wallops Yami with a frying pan)

Yami: X.x

Cherry: This story will be cliché, more than likely, but at this point, I just need to write for my sanity. Yugi, dear, will you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: (emerges from closet) Cherry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did, it would not be a kids' show, believe me!

123123123123

Yami walked casually through down the school hallway, not caring if he was late to class or not. Why would he worry? The teacher for his first class was practically in love with him, just as half the school was, so he never got in trouble with her.

Or anybody else, for that matter.

The junior entered class to the sounds of many sighs and a few cat calls. He hadn't been late for class after all. In fact, the teacher entered after him. He'd been early! Damn! He could've been spending his extra time scouting for a new girlfriend. . . or boyfriend. After his last breakup with a particularly nasty snob named Anzu Masaki, he was willing to try something new. Especially since the bitch wouldn't stop stalking him!

**"YAMIKINS!"**

Oh, speak of the devil.

Yami very quickly made his way to his desk and tried to become invisible by hiding his face behind a magazine. Now he remembered why he'd come inside. He'd seen her coming, but forgotten along the way to class and thought he was headed to class at his usual time.

Anzu entered the class, looked around, and didn't see him, even though his wild hair stuck up over the edge of the magazine.

"No! I must have missed him!" Anzu whined, turning to head to her own class. Yami thanked the gods that he didn't have any classes in common with her.

"Okay class, everyone to their seats!" the teacher called as the bell rang, looking slightly surprised that Yami was in class on time. "Now then, first things first, attendance. Now. . ."

She stopped when the door opened. She started to glare, as she hated it when anyone but Yami was late, but her gaze softened.

"Oh, yes, our new student. Please, come in."

Yami wasn't really paying attention; in fact, he was currently involved in a magazine article about his favorite movie actress, so all he caught were the words "new student." Wonderful. Another person drooling all over his leather.

"Everyone, the is Yugi Mutou. Please, I want you all to be polite to him."

"Mutou? Is he related to you Sensei Mutou?" asked the overly-polite Ryou Bakura.

Sensei Mutou smiled. "Yes. He's my little brother, and he's pretty shy, so please don't be rude to him. If I catch anyone treating him the wrong way, there will be absolute hell to pay."

The deadly look in her eyes warned them that she was serious.

"Well, Yugi, don't be so withdrawn. Say hi to everyone."

"Hello," came the barely heard whisper. Yami finally glanced up, but he did a double take when he realized what he was seeing.

It wasn't real. There was no fucking way that the boy standing in the front of the classroom was real. It was impossible. No one could be that beautiful. No one could have such lovely, pale skin. No one could have such full, pink, kissable lips.

Most of all, _no one_ could possibly have those eyes.

No one could have such large, innocent, and outright gorgeous eyes that were the color of an amethyst.

Yami had to pinch himself to make sure he was awake.

The teacher was talking again. Yami pulled himself to reality in time to hear her say, "Sit next to Yami there. He's the one who has your hair."

Yami looked next to him and turned a faint shade of pink as he realized that nobody sat there since Honda Hiroto had moved away. The pink on his face brightened a little when Yugi took his seat.

"Hi," Yami said to the impossibly beautiful boy.

He got no response.

Yami blinked. Maybe the boy hadn't heard him; he had been whispering. Yami cleared his throat and said, a little louder this time, "Hi."

The boy jumped and turned to look at Yami, shock written plainly on his face. "Hi," he said uncertainly, as though he feared that Yami was going to drag him outside and hurt him.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked, concerned.

"Iie," Yugi answered, though it took Yami some effort to hear him.

"Yami, Yugi?" came Sensei Mutou's voice. "Please save talking until class is over." She returned to her lecture.

Yami glared at her back (she shivered unconsciously), and glance over at the boy. He was taking notes and paying such strict attention that you would think his life depended on it.

What was up with that kid?

123123123123

Cherry: Once again, I'm sorry for taking forever to write. And also, to those that may ask me about "Don't Turn Away", I think I started that one before I was ready. I'm going to take it down and repost it when I can do it justice.

Yugi: (is nursing Yami's injury) Where does it hurt?

Yami: (looking at Yugi innocently) Right here. (points at his mouth)

Yugi: (kisses him) Better?

Yami: (smiling) Much.

Cherry: Please review!! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

No Title For Now

Chapter One

Cherry: Yes, I know. I said I was going to discontinue this story, but you know what? I read one of the reviews to it that said I never finish my stories and yo know what? It's true! I am going to change that right now. The updates will still be pretty random at best, but they'll be there. I promise.

123123123123

After homeroom, Sensei Mutou gave the class a few minutes to relax before their math class, which was what she actually taught, began. Yami was grateful to the teacher for this, and decided to use this time to try and start at least a small conversation with the new boy.

He turned to Yugi, giving him one of his famous, charming smiles that had pretty much every girl in the school falling over themselves to see.

Yugi's eyes remained fixed on his desk.

Not one to be easily daunted, Yami spoke. "Hey Yugi, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

Yugi turned to Yami and blinked slowly, almost uncomprehending. "Why do you want to know?" he asked in the same quiet tone he'd been using since he entered the classroom.

"I just want to get to know you. Does there really have to be a reason?" Yami asked, confused.

"I... I guess not, but..." Yugi stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Yami, could you come here for a second?" Sensei Mutou called suddenly.

"Anou, hai," Yami responded. He rose from his desk, eyes still on Yugi. and made his way to the front of the class where the sensei was still preparing her notes.

She looked at Yami, then her little brother, sighed and then said very quietly, "You should give him a little space. Yugi is a bit afraid of men."

"Nani? Why?" Yami whispered.

Sensei shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you, but just bear in mind that people of his own gender frighten him, and that you should be gentle. I know that gentle isn't your usual thing, but please, if you really want to try to make friends with my brother, that's the only way."

Yami stared at her for a long moment, wondering how she knew that he'd been trying to make friends with Yugi. She smiled and stood from her desk. "Everyone take your seats and please be quiet. Class beings in T-minus now!"

Everyone sat in their proper seats and grumbled about how Sensei Mutou was the oddest teacher in the school.

-----

It finally hit lunch period. Yugi was very relieved. He and his older sister Mai were going to have lunch together. He was glad that his sister was a teacher there. It had been the entire reason he'd enrolled in this school.

Yugi found his way to the teacher's lounge and knocked timidly. A male teacher in his mid-foreties opened the door.

Yugi froze, completely paralyzed with fear.

"Is something the matter boy?" the teacher asked, irritated that a student had come to the teacher's lounge. His tone did nothing to calm Yugi. "Answer me!" the man barked. Yugi winced, whimpering.

"It's okay, Sensei Hidokai. This is my little brother," came a very calming voice. Yugi looked up and saw Mai standing there.

Hidokai looked at the frightened youth. "Ah, that explains the reaction. Gomen, my boy." And with that, Hidokai walked off.

"Gomen nasai, Yugi. He won't hurt you, but he is a bit of a jerk," Minako told him. "Just one minute, I just have to grab my lunch, and then we're off." She did so, and the pair strode down the hallway, headed outside to enjoy the pleasant fall weather.

Once they'd situated themselves under a maple tree, Mai asked, "Are you enjoying being in a normal school for once?"

Yugi sighed. "It's better than the private school that okaa-san and otou-san made me go to before. At least here, it's not an all-male school." Yugi shuddered and opened his lunch.

Mai sighed. She, and she alone, knew why Yugi was so afraid of men. Even though she understood _why_ Yugi felt the way he did, she still found it a bit exasperating.

Shaking her head, she said, "You know, I don't think you really need to be afraid."

Yugi paused in the act of bring a bit of shimp to his mouth, sighed again, and looked up. "Please don't start that again."

The sheer sadness in his tone made her back off. Mai and Yugi quietly ate their lunches for a while before she spoke up again. "You know, I think Yami might be interested in you."

Yugi turned to her, complete and utter terror in his eyes, and Mai swiftly added, "I think he wants to be your friend."

Yugi relaxed a bit, but only a bit. He was still trembling somewhat. "I'm afraid of him," he whispered, with a underlying tone to his sentence.

Mai caught it, and knew why Yugi was afraid of Yami already, so she just smiled and said, "Don't write him off so easily. I know Yami. He'd make a good friend for you. Give the poor guy a chance."

"But..."

"Look, I told him you're scared of men. I didn't tell him why, but even knowing that you're probably alway going to be a bit afraid of him, he still seemed interested. Isn't part of the reason you wanted out of the other school was so that you might make friends?"

"Yes, _female_ friends."

"Yugi, be fair," Mai scolded. "At least give him a chance."

Yugi turned to his sister to protest, but saw the look on her face and caved. "...okay. I guess I could."

Mai smiled, thinking, Maybe he'll be the one to rid you of your fear.

123123123123

Cherry: Heh. Yugi's afraid of men. I can honestly say that I have no idea where that came from, since originally he was just going to be withdrawn. Anyway, shoutouts to kenshinfan21, SlateGrey, Egyptianprincess1691, donthaveaname, Innocent Rain, Istas, Ravenna's Soul, silverwolf407 (thank you for making me realize my bad story habits), and a special thanks to Master Elora Dannan, who gave me the idea of using Mai as Yugi's sister. I'll update as soon as I can. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

No Title For Now

Chapter Two

Mai watched for the rest of the day as Yugi, despite what he'd said at lunch, continued to shy away from Yami. She couldn't help but be frustrated, even though she understood that his giving Yami a chance was not going to happen overnight. Yugi, being naturally shy, combined with his fear of men, would need plenty of time to become closer to Yami at all.

Mai mentally smirked as the final bell rang. She had just gotten the most brilliant idea of her life. All she had to do was execute it without Yugi realizing it, a much trickier bit than the idea itself, as Yugi was very sharp. Oh well. She knew how his mind worked, so she could probably manuver around his awareness.

"Mai?" came a gentle voice. Mai looked down at her short brother and smiled apolocetically.

"Sorry Yugi, but I've got paperwork to do today. I can't give you a ride, unless you're willing to wait until 7 o'clock," she said.

Yugi shook his head. "Nah. I'll walk." He hugged her. "See you when you get home." With that, he turned and left the classroom.

Mai's smile turned into a smirk as she turned to the last student in the classroom.

"Yami dear?" she cooed sweetly.

Alarm bells went off in the students head. "Hai, Mutou-sensei?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, don't be so nervous. I just want you to walk Yugi home. Since he's so small, he'll probably attract every bully and punk within a five-mile radius." She scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Give him this note, otherwise he'll think you're lying when you tell him I sent you as an escort."

Yami smiled, relieved that his fears of the sensei were unfounded. "Yes ma'am." He took the note and hurried after Yugi.

Mai smirk became an outright evil grin. "And so the seed is planted..."

-----

Yugi was trying very hard to make himself invisible so that no one would notice him. He just wanted to get home safely, because he knew how Mai would react if she any sort of injuries on her baby brother.

"Yugi! Hey Yugi! Wait up!" someone yelled behind him.

Damn. So much for inconspicuous.

"Hah! Caught up with you."

Yugi turned and saw Yami standing just behind him. Scared, he turned and ran.

Or he would have had Yami not caught his wrist.

"Relax. Your sister asked me to escort you home. She said that she didn't want you to get mauled by any bullies," Yami explained.

"Liar! Let go!" Yugi cried out, plainly terrified.

"Just read this note she gave me," Yami insisted, holding the note out to the frightened youth with his free hand. Yugi stopped struggling and read the paper. He relaxed a tiny bit, and looked up at Yami.

"Fine, if sis says you'll protect me," he surrendered, and Yami finally released his wrist. "Then shall we go?" Not waiting for an answer, Yugi turned and began walking again, not caring if Yami followed him or not.

"Uh, sure," Yami said, walking just behind him.

Neither of them noticed a pair of blue eyes follow thier movements, nor saw the scowl of tha person's face.

-----

Once they were beyond the school gates, Yugi turned just enough to see Yami out of the corner of his eye.

"I live at 23 Kururugi Street," Yugi said. (A/n: Made up that street, but I stole the name from Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask game.) "Do you know any shortcuts? I wanna get home quick."

"Oh, you live with your sister then," Yami said.

"How'd you know that?"

"I've been over before. She was my math tutor for a while. Shortcuts between here and there? I know every back path in the city. Follow me." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him towards an alleyway across the street.

Yugi became very worried immediately. Dark alley with a (strong) man. Not good. Yugi mentally prepared himself in case Mai was wrong and Yami was going to hurt him. He did nothing however, just pulled him through the alley to the next street, then turning and leading him in another direction.

After about ten minutes of turning and twisting through narrow paths and back alleys, they arrived at the apartment building the Yugi and Mai lived in.

"Wow, we're here already," Yugi observed.

Yami smiled. "See? I told you I knew every back way. I don't recommend you taking that particular path unless I'm with you though. Sometimes creeps hang in those places. They know better than to mess with me, but they won't have the slightest reservation about trying something with you."

"I'll remember that. Thank you." There was an awkward silence before Yugi finally worked up the nerve to say, " Do you want to come inside for a minute before you head home yourself?"

Yami was about to accept when he noticed the fear in Yugi's eyes. Realizing that the young man had only asked him that to be polite, he said, " No thank you. I'm supposed to be meeting my friends somewhere soon anyway. See you tomorrow in school."

Yugi watched as Yami disappeared from sight, then pulled the note from his sister wrote from his pocket and read it again.

_Yugi, I asked Yami to escort you home so don't worry, he'll protect you. Also, I noticed you still shying from him in class. We'll talk when I get home tonight._

_-Mai_

Grimacing, Yugi threw the note into a nearby garbage can and headed inside, readying himself for what he knew Mai would want to talk about when she got home.

123123123123

Cherry: Shoutouts to Black-Dranzer-1119, Firebenderbianca, dfgd, HOPPY-SAN2345, Ravenna's Soul, and to silverwolf407, no, you didn't make me mad at all. I seriously am grateful to you for that little splash of awareness. Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

No Title For Now 

Chapter Three

Cherry: In response to my reviewers:

Ravenna's Soul: Sorry, but the content of Yugi and Mai's discussion will not be revealed until later, as it will give away a huge chunk of the plotline.

HOPPY-SAN2345: Here ya go. Sorry I took forever.

Annuket: Thank you.

Hawk-EVB: (grins sheepishly) Heh. Sorry about the long wait.

Ryou-la-lune: Hope you like this chapter too!

Cherry: I am so sorry that my updates have been slower than usual, but I've been uber-busy with all kinds of stuff, like trying to find a job and learning to drive.

Yugi: Well, at least you still have your imagination.

Cherry: That's true. Thank you sweetness!

Yami: Only I am allowed to call Yugi pet names!

Cherry: Or I suppose I could just hog-tie you and leave you at Kaelyn's mercy.

Kaelyn: YIPEE!

Yami: Er...

Cherry: Thought not.

123123123123

The next day, Yugi came to school early so that Mai could show him around the place a bit so he wouldn't get lost in the hallways anymore. However, when he arrived at the teacher's lounge, he saw a familiar mop of shaggy blonde hair hovering exiting said room.

"Jounouchi-san!" Yugi cried, thrilled to see the one male in the whole world that he wasn't afraid of.

Jou looked up just in time for a tri-colored blur to tackle him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. "Hey, Yugi-kun!" Jou exclaimed happily, just as delighted to see Yugi. He had missed the young boy. "How are ya? You like regular school so far?"

Yugi let Jou go. "Well, I guess it's better than the private school. I mean, Mai's here, for one thing. But still..." Yugi's voice trailed off.

"Oh, come on Yugi-kun! I know you're afraid of guys, but you seriously need to get over it! I don't get why you're so scared anyway. You get along with me just fine, after all," Jou pointed out.

"I know, but you're the only guy I'm not afraid of, and you remember how long it took me to trust you, right?"

Jou couldn't respond to that, because Yugi was right. They were as close as brothers now, but when they had first met, Yugi had acted like Jou was the living incarnation of his worst fear. It had taken years for the boy to trust him, but Jou felt that it was worth it, because Yugi was the most loyal friend he had ever had.

"So, what're you even doing here, anyway?" Yugi smirked. "Come to give my sister a 'good morning' kiss?"

Jou blushed. It was true that he and Mai had been an item since they had been in middle school together, but it was still embarassing when Yugi teased him. "Maybe. Anyways, what're you doin' here so early?"

"Mai said she was going to show me around the school so I don't get lost," Yugi explained.

"Ah. That's what she meant..." Jou muttered.

"Nani?"

"Nothin'," Jou responded quickly. "Listen, I gotta run, but how about you, your sister, and me all go get some lunch on Saturday?"

"Oh, but Jounouchi-san, you know I don't like to tag along on your dates," Yugi said.

"Not a date. A get-together. I missed you both while i was visiting Shizuka in America."

"...Okay then. I'll tell Mai."

"Great. Ja ne!" And with that, the blonde was off. Yugi entered the teacher's lounge with a smile on his face...

...only to have the smile dissolve instantly when he saw that Mai was not alone in the room.

"Ohayo Yugi," Yami greeted cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"Anou... Mai... why is..." Yugi stuttered.

"He had an early-morning tutoring session with me, and now I've got to grade his work so I can't take you around the school like I said I was going to," Mai explained.

Yugi saw where this was going in an instant and turned on his heel, bolting out the door before another word could be uttered.

"Damn. Guess he figured it out," Mai grumbled.

"Well, you were being a little obvious, Sensei," Yami remarked. "And it was a bit stupid besides. You can't expect him to warm right up to me if he's afraid."

"That's true, but I just really want..." she cut herself off before she said something that she shouldn't.

"Nani?"

"Nothing."

Yami looked at her a moment, then got up. "Well, at any rate, I'm going to try to find him." He took off.

Mai breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close. I'm just too relaxed around Yami. I almost told him why Yugi's afraid."

-----

Yami found Yugi in the library, glancing through what looked like a psychology book. Why in the world would Yugi be reading something that complicated? Quietly, he stepped up behind Yugi and peered over his shoulder, trying to understand the words in the complex book.

"Gives me a headache," he remarked without thinking, scaring Yugi so badly that he instinctively flung the book he was holding backward, catching Yami in the face and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Now I really have a headache," he grumbled.

"Kami-sama! Gomen! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to! I swear! You just scared me!" Yugi babbled.

"Yugi! Yugi, it's okay. It was an accident. My fault for scaring you," Yami said as he hauled himself up from the ground. Yugi blinked at him.

"You're not mad?" he asked as though this was unheard of.

"Nah. Accidents happen." He picked up Yugi's book. "But why are you even reading this? The words may as well be in Greek for all I can understand them."

Yugi took the book. "I'm reading it because I want to," he said defensively.

"Well, I guess if that's the sort of thing that you read," he said, shrugging. "Anyway, I'm sorry about earlier. It was your sister's idea."

"I know."

"You do?"

"It's not the first time she's tried her hand at quelling my fears. She just doesn't seem to get that this sort of fear isn't one that just disappears under the right circumstances. I just need time, that's all." Yugi stopped abruptly when he remembered who he was talking to.

When Yugi suddenly stared at him as though he were an alien, Yami asked, "Something wrong?"

"Iie, not wrong exactly," Yugi said, turning away. He turned his head around for a second and said quietly, "You're easy to talk to. I'm not used to that." He then smiled gently at him and walked off.

Yami was on cloud nine. Yugi had smiled at him! He felt like he was floating as he left the library to find his friends.

Once again, a pair of jealous blue eyes went unnoticed.

123123123123

Cherry: I do hope this will do for now. I had to squeeze this chapter out, so sorry if it sucks!

Kaelyn: You shouldn't be so hard on yourself.

Cherry: I guess, but right now, I'm so dizzy I can barely stand up, so that's all for now. Please review!


End file.
